The structural components and stability of a field irrigation system can be greatly affected by strong winds and wind gusts. Currently, in strong winds conditions irrigation systems require monitoring and frequent adjustments. Further, under severe conditions, destabilization of the tower structures of the field irrigation system can occur resulting in buckling and/or torqueing of the entire field irrigation system damaging crops and equipment.